Molecular-targeted cancer therapeutics inevitably fail due to the disease's ability to adapt in response to treatment. Unfortunately, the mechanisms for how this occurs are generally poorly understood, with genetic and gene expression changes accounting for only a fraction of observations. Methods of reducing resistance to such cancer therapeutics are needed.